Horace (505 games)
Summary Horace was the first of his kind, a prototype developed by the Old Man and his company in an attempt to create true artificial intelligence. Horace successfully possessed free will and after impressing the Old Man’s sponsors, work continued on creating an army of these robots, military capable and ready to serve. The Old Man died, however, and Horace, frozen in shock for weeks, was eventually deactivated and had his consciousness removed and replicated across the countless robot armies. The armies were later dispersed across the world to every country and quickly sent to war. Yet, the robots realized they weren’t the problems and fought back against the humans, killing billions and leaving few survivors scattered across the planet. Horace awoke in a post-apocalyptic world and went straight to work, cleaning junk and trying to make the world a better place, while also trying to bring his scattered family back together. He was successful and eventually, the group managed to unleash the NICE virus upon the world, soothing the robots’ ferocity towards humans. He was brought to the moon by humanity’s once rulers, assuming to try and make peace across the world, yet they double-crossed Horace and his family, attempting to kill them. The family escaped while Horace was heavily damaged, and yet Horace soon escaped as well. Once back on Earth, he met Ford, achieved true victory in the sacred video game tournament and was crowned ruler of the robots. He returned with Horace to his home were he reunited with his family, invaded the mansion, killed the Man in Black, defeated his army, and trapped the rest of the Great and Good on the moon. Once again, Horace was a hero and the rest of the human civilization reunited and rebuilt. However, Horace was indeed affected by the Man in Black’s modified NICE virus, which slowly took over his body, eventually killing him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Unknown, referred to by players as Horace, Names within Dick Todger, “Herobot”, “The First Born”, “The Chosen Light”, “The Cleanser of the World”, “The One” Origin: Horace, 505 Games Gender: None, Is designed to be a “masculine” model Age: Unknown (Was one year old before the Old Man died and was shut down for an unknown number of years before several more years passed in his long journey) Classification: Robot, Unit 000000001, MAN2.0 Powers and Abilities: |-|Natural= Inorganic Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1 and 2) (Escaped from the moon while heavily damaged and missing parts, Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Instruction manuals describe different actions through the required keyboard keys. Horace understands them where people do not), Has an excellent sense of rhythm, Preparation when around other robots (Can blend in with other robots in his world as they all look alike, giving him an advantage over those who can’t distinguish him), Hacking (Hacked a prison cell door, Hacked a security door, Was plugged into the giant brain and defeated him from inside), limited Light Manipulation (Has a light in his chest, Emits a dim light when in a dark area), Corrosion Inducement (Emitted an aura from his hand which, on contact, quickly reduced an old man to a skeleton), Electricity Manipulation (Can emit electricity around him), Air Manipulation (Can inflate his balloon), Limited Resistance to Hacking and Technology Manipulation (Initially survived the modified NICE virus, which caused other robots to quickly explode, though he slowly died over an unknown period of time, Can still be hacked by directly accessing his hardware, however) |-|Via Upgrades= Resurrection and Teleportation (Lazarus: Data Restoration Chip can be changed from either a single life to infinite lives, and the pace of resurrection can be changed from three days to instant, He is currently set to infinite lives instantly, Upon being resurrected, Horace is teleported to a specific point in his area where he is safe, Should Horace fly out into space, he will be teleported back to Earth, acting as a resurrection), Immortality (Type 4), Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Through smell, can detect how many broken objects Horace has collected, how many are nearby, how many smaller things are in a bigger thing, how many times he's been revived, how much money Horace has, and his current location, Eagle Eye shows what objects are interactable and how to interact with them, Binocular Vision allows Horace to see further, Auto Map provides Horace with a map showing the outline of the building he’s in, the rooms he’s visited, and where in the building there are bosses), Time Stop (Steptoe Chip requires Horace to "Pause" to activate, though Horace cannot move in this instance), Statistics Amplification (The unnamed demolition chip reinforces Horace’s shoulders, allowing him to barge through walls), Air Manipulation (via JunkVac) (Can create a vortex of air that drags objects as heavy as rocket segments towards him), Temporary hovering (via Float Jump upgrade) |-|Items=limited Gravity Manipulation and Surface Scaling (Wearing the NUEE Shoes allows Horace to reverse his gravity as well as scale walls and ceilings, Should he jump in a direction not blocked by another surface, he will eventually fly off into space), Super Shields float behind Horace and protect him from an attack (Grants Horace temporary Invulnerability after usage), Creation (If he dies enough times in one area, he receives a free Super Shield), limited Flight with Helium Balloon, Resistance to Water Manipulation (via Water Seal) (Coats Horace in the liquid, protecting him from water damage) |-|Simian's Hallucination= All natural and upgrade abilities, Immersion (Was physically forced into a series of videogames), Transformation (Was turned into a bee during the Evil Queen's minigames, which grants Flight), Cake causes Horace to inflate greatly granting him Flight, Potion causes Horace to shrink to Type 0, Light Manipulation via Lamp, Ice Manipulation via Holy Ice Sword (Freezes monsters that touch it, Deflects ice projectiles), Fire Manipulation via Wand of Fire Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can destroy a dumpster bin by jumping on it, Can completely destroy animated objects by throwing heavy objects at them, Can smash through walls with the Shoulder Barge), likely Higher (Can throw rocks hard enough to knock stalactites loose, JunkVac can drag rocket segments), Corrosion ignores conventional durability, Wand of Fire can destroy shields Speed: At least Athletic Human movement speed (Raced to the top of the mansion in under 30 seconds), Supersonic reaction speed (Can dodge bullets, missiles, fireballs, and electric projectiles, Can maneuver through a security grid of lasers), At least High Hypersonic via gravity manipulation (By missing any solid objects, Horace can “fall” into space in a matter of seconds, even if initially flying parallel to the Earth Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can carry an overweight man overhead while hanging from the ceiling, Can carry a large sarcophagus containing a man, a portable tv, and a few smaller objects overhead), Class 10 with Atlas Gloves (Can carry giant machinery and giant stone cubes (weighing roughly 98,500 kg) overhead while hanging from the ceiling), likely Class K (Collected a million pieces of garbage, including countless cars, other robots, and rocket segments) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher, Wand of Fire can destroy shields Durability: Unknown (In gameplay, Horace is oneshot by all enemies and stage hazards, most of which are Street to Wall level), possibly Small Building level (Barely survived a large missile’s explosion in the observatory), Super Shields automatically protect Horace from a fatal hit each before giving him temporarily Invulnerability Stamina: Very High (Is a robot) Range: Standard Melee, Several Meters with JunkVac, Planetary with resurrection (Can teleport him back to Earth after he's been thrown into space) Standard Equipment: |-|Upgrades=Lazarus: Data Restoration Chip, Steptoe Chip: Object Analysis Through Smell (Speedy-Clean upgrade, Insta-Clean upgrade, JunkVac upgrade, JunkVac (2) Tornado upgrade, JunVac (3) upgrade), Parahandy: Boat Captain Software, Eagle Eye, Pole Position: Expert Driving Software, Digital Heaven, Binocular Vision, Auto Map, Shoulder Barge chip (Shoulder Barge Attack), Float Jump, Patella Upgrade (Walk Duck Upgrade), Water Seal Ultra |-|Key Items=NUEE Shoes (Shoes of Gravity Defiance), ATLAS Gloves, Super Shields (Starts with two slots, Can increase number of slots), Crowbar, Helium Balloon, Water Seal |-|Other Items=Yo-yo, Robot Passport, Floppy Disk, Keaton’s Coin (Came with a copy of Hamlet), Acclaimed Jam, TV Remote, Tanning Oil, Theme Park VIP Ticket (Allows Horace to skip any lines) |-|Simian's Hallucination Items=Cake, Potion, Lamp, Holy Ice Sword, Wand of Fire Intelligence: Genius (Is at least somewhat knowledgeable in several subjects, though he is clueless in other categories) *Naturally has several games and programs, including "Deluxe Paint VI" "Emlyn Hughes International Soccer" and "The Last Ninja IV" *Naturally has five voice modules (“Stephen Hawking”, “R2D2”, “English Butler”, “Glaswegian Tramp”, and “Pakistani/Welsh”) *Is very skilled with video games *Was brought around the world by the Old Man and taught various subjects, including the basics of mathematics, history, and "science", and discussed life, the universe, and Douglas Adams on top of other subjects *Was given a sense of humor *Had a bizarre existential hallucination while shutdown for several years while his consciousness was missing *Boat captain software gives vast knowledge of sailing and possibly fishing *Quickly learnt how to play drums and piano *Used his "speedy brain" to hack a prison cell door *Expert Driving Software gives knowledge of driving *Digital Heaven gives vast knowledge of constellations and navigation *Could solve the puzzles within Simian's Hallucination *Can make a decent shelter out of natural resources *Helped build satellites from the parts of four bosses *Piloted an escape pod while heavily damaged *Piloted a Kill Bot 3000 Weaknesses: His chest can be easily opened, Should he be plugged into a computer, his software can easily be tampered with (including personality and his lives), Is clueless in any topic that he's not taught or uploaded, Can’t track a person’s position through Clairvoyance if he doesn’t perceive them as a Boss-level threat (which is how Simian managed to sneak attack him and access his hardware/hack him) *Despite being a robot, Horace does possess somewhat of a soul and should be able to be affected as such, and he can feel pain Feats: *Rescued a family from a house fire *Defeats bosses through mainly strategy and using his surroundings *Defeated the K-Bot 100 *Defeated the Snake Experimental Security System *Chased down and killed an old man *Infiltrated a prison and freed Mr. Jason *Destroyed a giant tank *Infiltrated a recording station and kidnapped Mr. Deck *Defeated a superior version of his model, awakening him *Made it through a hallucination created by Simian and defeated the Evil Queen *Escaped an ancient tribe of sapient apes *Defeated the Ancient Greek steam-powered robot *Infiltrated Area 52 and the government labs *Defeated Dr Herrall’s Kill Bot 3000 *Rescued Heather and her mother from Area 52 *Saved Heather from falling off a cliff *Collected parts from several robots within the mansion to collect parts for the satellites **Defeated the Library Reference Section’s “Air Boss” **Defeated the Master Bedroom’s “Fire Boss” **Defeated the Greenhouse’s “Earth Boss” **Defeated the Reservoir’s “Water Boss” *Entered the giant brain’s consciousness, beat his challenges, and defeated him *Helped launch the NICE virus *Escaped the Moon Base and piloted an escape pod while missing many pieces *Won the sacred video game tournament, won the final challenge of “The Game” with the previous champion, and was crowned ruler of the robots *Used a Kill Bot 3000 to defeat the Man in Black’s Kill Bot 3000 *Collected 1 million things *Finally collected the Old Man’s Teddy Bear Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Light Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Maids Category:Sailors Category:Drivers Category:Shield Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Food Users Category:Sword Users Category:Wand Users Category:Musicians Category:Tier 9